


Bedroom Confession

by peachcitt



Series: Midnight Meetings [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (my favorite), F/M, Secret Relationship, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: “I’m just…” He trailed off, and he dared to touch a tentative hand to her cheek. She let him. “I’m just selfish. I want to know who the girl I fell in love with is behind that mask.”oradrien and ladybug have a complicated relationship





	Bedroom Confession

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Ladybug bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing. Adrien’s absolutely crestfallen expression told her what he was too nice to say out loud.

She took her hand away from his windowsill, walking back over to him. “I’m sorry it has to be this way,” she said softly, restraining herself from touching him. He noticed the way her hand lifted just the slightest bit.

“I don’t understand,” he said, tearing his eyes away from her hand. “We both love each other. We can trust each other with who we really are.” He paused, and his lips pursed. “Or at least, I can trust you.”

“Adrien,” she sighed, running her hand through her hair. “You know it’s not like that. I can’t even tell my parents that I’m Ladybug.”

Despite the fact that he didn’t like it, he knew it was true. “I’m just…” He trailed off, and he dared to touch a tentative hand to her cheek. She let him. “I’m just selfish. I want to know who the girl I fell in love with is behind that mask.”

She felt her heart clench and her stomach fill with butterflies, and she couldn’t at all resist touching him - not when he had said such a thing. Placing her hand on top of his, she made a decision that wasn’t at all rational, but better than revealing her identity.

“Close your eyes,” she said, and he obeyed without question. “Keep them closed, no matter what.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “What are you-”

She let go of her transformation, and pink light filled the room before fading back to its original midnight darkness.

“L-Ladybug!” he stuttered, backing away from her in surprise. His eyes were still closed. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

She took his hand. He gasped, his hand immediately grasping her bare skin. Slowly, his hand traveled up her arm, feeling her clothes and not her bodysuit, until he reached her face, where he lightly brushed his fingers over where her mask would’ve been. A rush of emotions enveloped Marinette, and she tried not to let any of them show.

“I can’t tell you my name, but I can tell you that the girl behind the mask loves you too.”

And then she kissed him. Soft sweet, and quick. When she pulled away, he leaned toward her, silently begging for more.

But she didn’t give him more, She thought she might melt if she did, and so she whispered for Tikki to transform her.

Adrien opened his eyes, and he saw her leave through the window, giving him one last smile before she was gone.

Plagg emerged from his hiding place, staring at Adrien’s positively love struck expression. “Dude, you are totally wrapped around her finger.”

Blinking, Adrien regained his senses, touching a finger to his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> no offense but ladrien is superior and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
